charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Yū Otosaka
Yū Otosaka (乙坂 有宇, Otosaka Yū) is the male protagonist of the story, and a first-year transfer student. He uses his powers to cheat his way through school, but when his path crosses with Nao Tomori, the fate of all power-users is exposed. Appearance Yū has maroon eyes and black hair. His attire consists of two uniforms; his Hoshinoumi Academy uniform, a black jacket and black pants, and his Hinomori uniform, a grey jacket, grey pants, and dark green tie. He is often envied by other students due to his supposed good-looks. Personality Yū is naturally academically poor, having trouble in classes and with studying. However, he possesses a certain level of cunning that compensates for his lack of academic ability once using various kinds of subterfuge, as well as his ability (see below), to deceive the people around him into believing his image as a model student. While a master of his own crafts, he isn't the best at socializing with others, and is quite rude at the beginning of the story. He acts differently only when talking with his younger sister, Ayumi, with whom he tones down his personality and becomes more open and brotherly. Its also noted that he has a sister complex. While masquerading as a model student, he hides his extremely narcissistic and sociopathic personality very well, which is evident in Episode 1 when he saves Yumi Shirayanagi, from a car crash he orchestrated to win her affection, without concern of anyone's safety. However, he appears to have the ability to form genuine bonds with people by his happy expression as his team wins the baseball game in Episode 4. He even helps Nao with a case including a person with the ability to fly in Episode 5, in which it is revealed that while in other ability users' bodies he can use their abilities too and can keep their abilities even after leaving their body. After meeting with the lead singer of ZHIEND, he gained a soft heart, as shown when he helped her around and was even being polite. Whilst spending the whole day with her, he even thought about the happiness and care of other people, evidently shown when he asked if Nao wanted to meet Sala and asked the singer if she could help Kazuki Tomori. Towards the end of the day, Yū finally realized how much of an influence Nao was on him, changing his personality entirely. Plot In Episode 6, when everyone discovers that Ayumi might have a dangerous ability called "Collapse", they go to her middle school but are too late as Ayumi's ability awakens causing the building around her to collapse and she dies. Yu starts getting frantic about the accident and searches for Ayumi's body. While searching, a piece of the building falls on Yu and he awakens in Episode 7 to the shocking news that Ayumi has died. He goes into a state of shock and becomes mentally ill. Due to this, he ignores Yusa, Jojiro and Yumi when they visit. He runs away from home to avoid the student council from finding him and picks fights with ruthless people and wins due to his ability. He spends a lot of money on instant noodles and pizza during this time. After assaulting multiple people, Nao appears just before he uses cocaine and reveals that she has been watching him the entire time being invisible to only him. She makes him a dish with one of Yu's mother's recipes which Ayumi used to make. To which he starts crying even though he thinks it is too sweet and disgusting. Later he promises to rejoin the student council. The day that Nao announced that she had tickets to see ZHIEND, Yusa, Misa and Jojiro had forced Yū to go with her. It was also on that very day that he had coincidentally met with the lead singer, Sala, outside of school. He was then forced into taking her to eat but was shocked to believe he was right, that she was indeed the singer. Her capability in being able to do things whilst blind had kind of fascinated him, especially when she's able to detect his expressions from his breathing. Yū had politely and kindly taking her many places, one of them was back home so that she could pray to his little sister, who he told her about. He even thought that Nao would want to come meet her but Nao had declined the offer. It is then revealed that, over the phone, he asked Nao if he could take Sala to see her brother just in case a miracle were to happen if she was there. Nao said it was a possibility and allowed them to go so Yū took Sala out to the hospital where Kazuki was "composing" music. Sala then began singing and after she finished, Yū thanked her because Kazuki had finally become sane. The first thing he even did was to ask if Kazuki remembered his sister. Later that night, Sala went back with a bodyguard for the concert the next day, and Yū went back home. Outside his apartment door, he received a call from Nao, who thanked him for his help. It is also shown that he might have some love interest with Tomori Nao since Episode 5. In Episode 9, it is confirmed that Yū has feelings for Tomori Nao, as he keeps staring her time to time and blushes most of the time he see's her face and is not able to meet eyes to eyes with her correctly. He is even shown to feel uncomfortable when he see's Nao and his brother Shunsuke getting along so well. Especially seeing Nao's change in attitude only towards Shunsuke, not seen towards anyone until this episode. In Episode 10, it is revealed that Yū gained the abilities of those he possessed in the past who had special abilities. He later possesses his brother, Shunsuke, in order to take his time-leap ability to go back to the day before Ayumi dies and save her. After gaining time-leap, he goes back in time and wakes up the morning before the day Ayumi dies. He successfully stops and saves Ayumi from her classmate and then on the way back home they meet Kumagami and Medoki. Yū asks them to take them to meet their brother, Shunsuke. In Episode 11, a group of foreign terrorists took Kumagami and Nao Tomori as captives to get Shunsuke to bring Yū to them. Shunsuke convinces Yū to go alone to confront them with his ability. But when Yū had arrived, he found that the terrorists have planned out everything very well. While fighting he tries to use time leap but cannot because the attacker had slashed his right eye. Then due to that Yū cannot help but use the collapse ability and succeeds in stopping the terrorist attack, but was not able to control his power thus causing Kumagami to sacrifice himself to protect Nao Tomori. In Episode 12, Yū is shown to be on a bed and his body is tied to the bed tightly restricting much movements. When he gets up he remembers what happened while fighting against the foreign terrorists and it activates the Collapse ability which is calmed down after getting injection in his hand from Shichino. Later he finds out that Nao was saved by Kumagami, but he died in the process and he blames himself for it. His brother Shunsuke is also shown depressed and has not moved even a bit and is sitting on a bench at the rooftop of the hospital. Jōjirō comes to visit and brings beef tongue curry with him and feeds it Yū which brings him back to a good mood. Next, Yusa comes to visit Yū and brings cream stew with her and feeds it to Yū which he compliments for being good. He later calls for Misa, and Yusa and Misa switch. He tells Misa that she should visit her parents while she still has time as a Special Ability User because they won't know when Yusa's ability will disappear to which Misa agrees. Then Yusa goes to visit her parents and switches with Misa. She cries while eating her parents homemade food, knowing it's filled with their love. After some days, Ayumi comes to wish happy birthday to Yū when he turns 16, and feeds him omelette rice made with the special pizza sauce but it is very tasty, even though convinced that the taste is the same, but knows that it is "filled with love" as Misa had said. Later he goes to try and cheer up his brother and remembers about himself being in almost the same state when he had lost Ayumi in a different timeline. So he fails in cheering his brother up. When he comes back to his room in the hospital he is surprised seeing Nao in his room. He later asks Nao what to do to save everyone. Nao says he can travel overseas and take everyone's abilities and then let it disappear by taking the vaccine developed by the research center. He takes her advice and says he will do it so he can be the one to save Nao this time. When she asks why, Yū confesses his feelings for Nao saying that he loves her because she was with him when he had fallen into depression and helped him stand up again in his life, however that was in another timeline and thus Nao has no knowledge that it had happened. Confused, Nao does not accept his love confession, instead she makes a promise with Yū that when they meet again someday after he takes everyone's abilities, they will become lovers. She then asks him to start by taking her ability and he does. Yū convinces his brother and friends about Nao's plan. Jōjirō and Yusa meet Yū and tell him to take their powers as well. Later he leaves his house to go overseas after meeting Nao and trading a deck of cards with different languages which Nao personally made it herself with the music player initially received from Nao, which Yū tells her to safe keep till his return. In Episode 13, Yū starts his journey to take everyone's abilities, first he tries to find someone who can search for other ability wielders, he starts off in a city in Philippines. After finding a guy named Angelo and taking away his ability to find other ability wielders, he continues searching. After going to Africa and then Egypt, other ability wielders have started to call him "The One-Eyed Reaper", which he remarks to be an "embarrassing name". In a city in Cuba, Yū is seen lying in bed, screaming at something to "shut up". He activates his ability Collapse and makes everything around him crumble, including his phone which explodes, cancelling the incoming call from his brother. He then stands up from within the rubble, ready to strike at a random person with his telekinesis, however he stops himself just in time telling himself to not kill anyone. It is debated whether or not he was channeling. In Western Saudi Arabia, he is seen lying in bed again, black eye-rings surrounds his eyes. He convinces himself to sleep with the help of some pills and falls asleep. He wakes up the next day and finds out that he had eradicated a terrorist force when he was sleeping, stealing the powers from the children the terrorists were using. After traveling from country to country, which included Italy, Portugal, the United Kingdom and many others, he slowly loses his sanity, forgetting the promise he made with Nao, only to be reminded by the deck of language cards made by her. However he forgets who Nao is, saying that all he knows is that that person was dear to him. He accepts his name "The One Eyed Reaper" going about stealing other people's abilities in a carefree manner, even saying that he is so powerful that he is god. Finally, in Beijing, he has one final person's ability to steal, he's physical strength now is so weak that he needs a walking stick to stand. He is attacked by a man with a crossbow, saying that he can live a peaceful life after collecting the bounty on Yū's head. Yū is then saved by the ability wielder he was supposed to steal, with the power of courage, he then steals the power and sends the girl home. He is then shot in the back with a fourth arrow, causing him to fall onto the floor. Yū's brother saves him just in time, rescuing him from within a helicopter. Yū wakes up in a hospital bed, with Nao sitting beside his bed. He tells her that he does not recognize her, to the dismay of Nao. She tells him that he is her lover, who again says that he doesn't recognise her. She realises he had kept the deck of cards throughout his journey, he tells her that to him it was a good luck charm, which she starts to tear up at. They are then in a field, with Ayu, Jōjirō and Yusa, with his words being "I'm looking forward to what's to come.". Ability Yū has the ability to take over someone's body for approximately 5 seconds. He often uses this power to view honors students during their exams to memorize and steal their answers. While in use, his irises becomes lime green and his pupils becomes light teal. However, his body slumps into unconsciousness while this ability is in use. Recently, it has also been discovered he can use other abilities whilst controlling their bodies. However, the five seconds time limit still applies. As of Episode 10, it is revealed Yū's true ability is "Plunder" which takes someone's ability away from them (They can't ever use their ability again) and use it as his own. He has the abilities of the people he possessed in the past who also had special abilities. It is shown that he can now use telekinesis to move or push and pull objects. He is able to use thoughtography and to float in the air, which was revealed in the last episode. He also used Time-Leap to save Ayumi and uses telekinesis successfully to scare Konishi away. Although he has the ability to time leap, his right eye was damaged in Episode 11, so he cannot time-leap anymore as the damage done was permanent. After having looted several abilities in Episode 13, his Plunder ability seems to have evolve to make him able to learn what the plundered ability is without knowing it (with the simple gesture of putting his right hand on his head, the image of the plundered ability appears). Although "Plunder" has a side effect. The more people he loots abilities from, the more memories he loses. Looted Abilities * Pulverization (1st Timeline) * Telepathy (Send And Receive) (1st Timeline) * Permeation (1st Timeline) * Thoughtography * Telekinesis * Flight or Floating on Air * Time-Leap * Collapse * Imperfect Invisibility * Fast Movement * Channeling/Spiritism * Pyrokinesis * Mind Reading * Locating Ability Wielders via map * Language Translation * Freezing or Cryokinesis * Be Active without Sleeping at all * Make Illnesses and Sicknesses Worse * Enhanced Sight * Locating Infected Ability Carriers * Shield/Barrier/Forcefield * Healing * Premonition * Explosion * Enhanced Jump * Electricity Manipulation or Electrokinesis * Crumbling or Disintegrating by just Blowing the Object * Transmute Objects into Gold * Wind Shards * Create Spikes out from the Environment * Teleportation/Zoom/Blink * Courage * Tens of Thousands of Abilities Trivia * In Episode 09 (In a flashback), it is shown that he was taken by scientists in a different Timeline. * In Episode 13, he states that he could go back into the past to save Kumagami, but decides not to. * In Episode 13, he became widely known around the world as the "One Eyed Grim Reaper" * Even with thousands of looted abilities at his disposal (Episode 13) he frequently uses Telekinesis as his go-to ability during battle. fr:Yū Otosaka es:Yū Otosaka Category:Main character Category:Male character